A Team of Weirdos
by eeveepkmnfan
Summary: And suddenly, with this man right beside him, he knew that things had changed, had already been changing without him noticing. Kouki had been responsible for these changes, and if these feelings were a result of them, he hardly minded. 'This human, no, this Kouki, is worthy of standing by my side.' Because Kouki felt like he had finally come home.


Furihata Kouki was timid, cowardly, hardly excelled in anything and was pathetically average. When he first met him, he hadn't even noticed the man.

"_Please, eat something!" He didn't care about eating, he didn't care about whoever was trying to make him eat. He hardly cared for anything at this moment, and this nuisance wasn't even worth contemplating. He opened his mouth and what came out was-_

He had been so dismissive back then, still so arrogant in his confidence. Now he was hardly so vain, and was in fact so much better for it. Thinking back on it made him laugh a bit at how inevitable it all was.

_What came out of his mouth was nothing. Nothing. Not even smoke. His eyes widened and he tried again and again, but there was no fire. No smoke, no fire, no embers. Standing stiff, he slowly looked around and finally noticed how crowded and small this room was. He could hear a dull buzzing in his ears but paid no attention to it. He ran._

His emotions had been in an upheaval and he had been grieving. Grieving over his parents and grieving over himself, who had been so sure that he was strong. Back then, when he was hurt and still sorting out his emotions, he had realized for the first time that he wasn't.

"_Here, I came up with a new recipe for you!" The nuisance was persistent and came to him every day, spending hours and hours that to him felt so much longer. He no longer knew how much time had gone by but he didn't care. He didn't care about this nuisance or its offerings or its irritating vivacious voice. He didn't care because he was exhausted and he just wanted everything to go away._

His body kept recovering but it had felt like his mind was miles behind, but things changed, little by little. It had taken a while for him to get over the depression that had been starving him, but slowly he started to feel things again besides fatigue, misery and anger. It had been a battle more important than any other because he had started to give up. And that was absolutely unacceptable.

_His body had made a full recovery but it didn't feel like it. He was still tired and slept for hours, even when he didn't feel like it. It was miserable and so was he, even if he could now fire Ember off at anyone who chose to bother him. It didn't make him feel any better, even though he had to do it a lot to deter that nuisance. It kept coming back despite the numerous burns that must have run along its body, which just solidified its stupidity in his mind._

"_Oh, Kouki, what am I going to do with you?" He spied that professor that had taken him here, along with a nuisance. Turning around, he was about to leave when that annoying voice assaulted him once more. _

"_Don't worry, if I can't do at least this much, then what kind of lab assistant am I? Just let me handle things, it'll be fine." That voice… sounded very determined._

"_I'll take a rest when I'm tired but right now I just have to keep going or else this new recipe won't be ready for tomorrow." Why did it sound so stupidly determined?_

_A sigh was breathed out and then, "Kouki, I know you love taking care of the pokemon, but that vulpix… It doesn't seem like it wants to get better." Then, very gently, "Don't you think it would be better to…"_

_He stood still and then turned back around again and made small steps forward, towards the doorway where that professor and the nuisance were. He told himself that he didn't want to hear anything else, that he didn't need to because he already knew all the answers to that old man's question. He still found his body moving forward, straining to catch a word._

"_I'm not giving up on him!" That voice suddenly grew louder, and it seemed as if he was frozen with how still he was now. _

"_I know how it feels to lose your parents, how that loneliness haunts you until it seems as if there's no purpose to anything anymore. How you feel so tired that moving feels like a chore, and other people may as well not exist anymore. I've been that person before, but I'm not anymore." His eyes were so wide, his tails all standing straight up. _

"_I'm happy right now, and I'll be happy tomorrow, and the day after. I'll be happy because I have you and I have so many friends here at the lab. I'm so happy that I get to take care of them, no matter how sad or angry they are. That vulpix is a friend of mine too, even if he doesn't know that yet." That annoying voice, that nuisance was able to say all of that without feeling even a little embarrassed. It was so stupid…_

"_My friend is feeling bad right, which is why I want to make him happy, no matter how long it takes. Even if it takes years, I'm going to be right here. I'm going to be happy, waiting for my friend!" He looked up, but couldn't see. Everything was blurry and the tears stung, but he was feeling something different for a change. It was as if he was remembering everything again, and the tears wouldn't stop. He sniffled, making more noise than he thought, because out came his nuisance and that old man. _

"_Oh no! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Oh my gosh, what do I do!?" That obnoxious voice was worried over him, and that just made this whole thing even more idiotic. He sniffed once more, finally getting his tears under control. The human sounded relieved. _

_He could see clearly now, and he finally looked up at his nuisance for the very first time in their acquaintance. He had been ignoring looking at anyone until now, and the first look left him breathless. _

_Brown hair, wide brown eyes, a short and lean body, but what made him speechless was his smile. It lit up his whole face, giving him a soft and comforting air. _

'_Kouki… Such a name is fitting for him.' He thought, still left reeling. _

"_Ah, I'm so relieved you're okay!" Kouki lifted him up into his arms, cradling him. Never had he felt safer. _

_And suddenly, with this man right beside him, he knew that things had changed, had already been changing without him noticing. Kouki had been responsible for these changes, and if these feelings were a result of them, he hardly minded. _

'_This human, no, this Kouki, is worthy of standing by my side.' Because Kouki felt like he had finally come home. _

It had taken a long time, but Kouki had worked his magic. And even if Kouki never comes to know how grateful he is, it won't matter. Thanking him every day by being beside him is enough for now. He knows Kouki well, and knows that that is more than a reason to make him smile.

_Ah, you really need a name, don't you? It's been a while since you arrived here and you still don't have one…" Kouki wanted to name him. It was an appealing thought._

"_Hm.. How about Akari? Ah, no, that's too feminine. What about…" Kouki was clearly having trouble deciding. A finger was tapping at his chin, his brows scrunched in thought._

_It isn't until late in the night when he's asleep next to Kouki that he gets shaken awake. Irritable and drowsy, he snaps at Kouki's fingers, making him hiss slightly at the sensation._

"_I came up with the perfect name!" Kouki has always recovered quickly, a trait he usually finds admirable, with the notable exception of this moment._

_But he's awake enough to not miss the precious gift his Kouki gives him. _

"_Your name is Seijuurou!" That beaming, cheerful face of Kouki's, the hand petting his head, an identity of his own to claim…_

_Seijuurou is the happiest he has ever been in his entire life. Here in Kouki's bedroom, the moonlight shining through the window, curled up with Kouki on the bed, it is a perfect gleaming moment of warmth, safety and undaunted affection that enraptures him. _

_Kouki has given him so much already, so much that he hasn't even started to pay back. But he vows to himself, then and there, that he will never forget this flawless moment, even if he forgets everything else. It is overwhelming, it is frightening, it is faultless, it is everything he never knew he wanted. It is Seijuurou's and Kouki's. And it's the beginning of _Seijuurou and Kouki_, a bond that will never be broken._

Furihata Kouki was brave, extraordinarily kind, excelled in a few things and was the best person, pokemon or human, that Seijuurou had ever had the privilege of knowing.

"Seijuurou, there you are! We were looking all over for you, please don't worry us like that!" His Kouki, always worried about someone, broke into a smile upon seeing him. The others hurried over as well.

"Seicchi, don't just wander off without us! I was worried, you know!"

"Shut up you idiot, he probably just wanted a break from your whining. Although he at least could have told us where he was going." Ryouta was flailing in the background, fake tears pouring from his eyes. Shintarou never could resist needling him, probably a result of being training partners.

"Please don't wander off without telling us next time." Tetsuya, as blank faced as ever, softly but firmly requested.

"Sei-chin left and I couldn't find him." Atsushi pouted, eating some sort of sweet, probably one that Kouki had made.

"Oi, everyone's making such a big fuss over you, so this better not happen again, alright?" Daiki, embarrassed at having been worried tries to cover that up.

Looking at all of them, I smile. Ryouta, Shintarou, Tetsuya, Atsushi, Daiki, Kouki and I are a team. One that is invincible, even when we lose. We are a family.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking." I apologize, my nine tails swaying with the breeze.

"What about, what about?" Ryouta is as enthusiastic as ever.

"Oh, I was just reminiscing. But now I'm thinking of how much to multiply your training by, Ryouta." I duck my head, hiding my grin.

"Waah! Why me, Seicchi!?" Soon they all start bickering amongst each other like usual, their voices leaning against my ears.

My Kouki sits down next to me, a warm smile on his face, not needing words. We both watch as the rest of our family interact, their actions comfortable and sincere.

'I'm happy, Kouki. I'm very happy.' My friend's smile is all the answer I'll ever need.

"Thank you." I bark, feeling more than what I would put into words. Kouki leans against me, his voice floating around me.

"Let's explore the city today, and maybe check out the gym, or we could make sweets together again, or…"

He's still muttering as he falls asleep against me, and fond exasperation wells. I gently lay him down on my side and chuckle, my head down on my paws, watching the others and feeling Kouki's deep breaths as he rests.

'When did I get to be so soft?' My grin sharpens into a smirk. 'Hm… I'll just have to up our training in order to stay sharp.'

I look down at my partner, eyes warm. 'That includes you as well Kouki.' But for right now, I suppose I can let him sleep.

Note- Yeah this basically came out of nowhere. I wrote this all in one sitting, which is insane. This is kind of based off my Soul Silver game where I named the MC Kouki and caught the GoM. The reason I'm using their first names is because Murasakibara wouldn't fit as a nickname. Kise was actually the first one I caught in game but I wanted Akashi and Furihata to be the ones to meet first. I read that Kouki means 'establishes brilliance', so I figured Akashi would approve.

The GoM's pokemon forms might not stay the same as they are in my game. The only ones I'm fairly confident of are Kise's and Akashi's. In my game I have everyone except for Aomine and I have three badges. Murasakibara is actually fully evolved, which really surprised me. Training up Kuroko has been slow going but he's slowly catching up now. Akashi actually lands Fire Blast 90% of the time, which is really nice (he's got Fire Blast because he had no fire type moves starting out, and he only just learned Flamethrower at level 20 something). I also taught Kise Attract. :P I wonder if anyone will guess what pokemon the rest of the GoM are? This is taking place in Johto, so.

Future chapters probably won't be as long as this, but who knows. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
